Tulip O'Hare
Priscilla-Jean Henrietta O'Hare, simply known as Tulip, was the fiancé of Jesse Custer. Tulip often does dangerous jobs, getting herself into trouble. When she learned Jesse was back in town, Tulip asked Jesse for one last job with him. After Jesse finally agreed to kill Carlos, Tulip stopped him from doing so, as Tulip only needed to know how far Jesse would go for her. When she learned God abandoned Heaven, Tulip embarked on a crusade with Jesse and Cassidy to find God. Along the way, she befriended "Jenny", who was actually Lara Featherstone, a Grail operative. After Jesse's mission alienated her and Jesse, Tulip left for Bimini with Cassidy but as she said her goodbye to Jenny, she learned Jenny was a spy and was fatally shot. Biography Early life As a child, Tulip smoked at the back of All Saints' Congregational. Due to wanting to make an example out of Jesse, Tulip watched her friend get whipped by his father. Tulip along with Jesse were both reprimanded for putting three children in the infirmary, including Donnie Schenck, who's nipple Tulip had bitten off. Days later while staying with Jesse and his father, Tulip overheard John Custer on the phone when she went to get dish soap. Afterwards she climbed into bed with Jesse, and asked him "Till the end of the world, right?", with him confirming so. The following day, Tulip was taken away by the Department of Human Services. Jobs with Jesse Custer At one point, Tulip and Jesse got together in a relationship, while also doing "jobs" together. Tulip and Jesse were later on the run from the Rodriguez brothers, stopping at a diner where Tulip demanded on getting M&M pancakes, where she told the waitress to bring her pancakes and M&M's, which she would put the M&M's on herself one by one. Tulip teamed with Jesse and Carlos for a bank robbery. During which, Tulip fooled around with Jesse, causing Carlos to be jealous. Tulip and Jesse were then betrayed, as Carlos set a security guard free and fled without them. After being betrayed, Tulip was left in shock, which caused her to miscarry her baby. From there, her relationship with Jesse went downhill and the two went separate ways. Revenge against Carlos Tulip stole a map from several men. While fighting several men in her car, she drove into a cornfield. One of the men got the upper hand, however, Tulip bit the man's ear off. Eventually, Tulip stopped the car and shoved a corncob down his throat. Two children applauded her, but a 10 year old girl told her she should be in trouble for wrecking property and killing. When Tulip saw a text alert of more men coming, she asked the two kids if they were interested in arts and crafts. Using metal cans and G.I. Joe toys, along with assistance from the children, Tulip built a homemade bazooka. Tulip hid the children in the cellar and took down a helicopter with the bazooka. Once Tulip took care of the men, she introduced herself to the children before driving off. Tulip then went to stay at her uncle's. After her shower, she watched her ex-boyfriend drive off. Later, Tulip met up with Jesse, requesting for one last job. Despite being persistent, she was shot down by Jesse, leaving her upset. The following Sunday, Tulip attended Jesse's sermon. Tulip then attended a baptism, asking Jesse to "save her". After she was baptized, Tulip once again asked Jesse for help with the job. Tulip broke into Jesse's truck, removing the steering wheel and hung it up a nearby streetlight. Tulip then drove by Jesse and mocked him for choosing a dull life over his past. That night, Tulip went to Toadvine and defeated a group of Quincannon Meat & Power employees in poker. Later, she received a call from a woman and told her she would see him soon. Tulip then asked Mosie if she could have a room for the night. Tulip then captured Jesse and brought him into her room. She wore a mask to scare him but revealed herself quickly. Tulip nagged Jesse once again but Jesse turned her down. Tulip told Jesse she knew him and that he would go back to his own ways. Tulip then left, revealing to Jesse the chains were never locked to the door. Tulip met up with Dany in Houston, trading the Grail Industries map for Carlos' last known address. When she inquired what Grail Industries was, Dany told her it wasn't her business. While driving back to Annville, she was caught speeding. Tulip hid a gun beneath her legs as a fail-safe as she created a story on why she was speeding. Her story convinced the officer enough to give her a warning before speeding off again. Tulip then drove past Jesse, catching his attention and the two pulled over. Tulip revealed the job she was badgering over was to kill Carlos. Tulip then finally convinced Jesse to follow her. After stopping at a gas station, Tulip got in an argument with another driver. When Jesse returned from the restroom, Tulip was told that Jesse had changed his mind. Upset, Tulip smashed a wiper on a pump. Tulip followed Mosie to the site where Lacey fell to her death in a sinkhole. After Odin made an address telling people to be careful, Tulip was left upset as Odin hardly acknowledged that a girl had died. Tulip argued with a few Quincannon Meat & Power employees, including Clive during a memorial for Lacey. To cool heads, Mosie offered everyone a free hour in honor of Lacey's peaceful ways. Tulip was then told by Mosie that her temper was at a level that even her mother couldn't handle. Still upset, Tulip stormed upstairs after hearing an intercourse upstairs. Believing it was Clive, Tulip whipped Cassidy, out of the window. Tulip then saw Clive at the door, realizing she just severely harmed another person. Tulip held Cassidy while they were being driven to the hospital. Tulip apologized for her anger issues and Cassidy asked for a kiss, which Tulip did. At the hospital, Tulip asked a nurse for a doctor but Cassidy had walked off. Tulip followed his trail and found him drinking from blood pouches. Tulip then took Cassidy to her uncle's home. After Cassidy woke up, Tulip asked Cassidy questions on his vampirism. Later, when Cassidy confessed his love for her and talked about their "moment", Tulip denied it and told Cassidy she only agreed to kiss him as she believed he would die. Tulip told Cassidy she had a boyfriend and they would leave once he decided to quit his job. Tulip then told Cassidy her plan to kill Carlos, a man who betrayed her and Jesse two years prior. Tulip went to Jesse's church and asked Emily where Jesse was. Tulip then went to Flavour Station after learning he was giving advice there. Tulip told the crowd of parishioners about Jesse's past. Tulip was then told by Jesse that she could change as she did. That night, Tulip helped steal drugs for Cassidy. Tulip found Cassidy and gave him the drugs she stole. The two then had intercourse in her car. Tulip stormed into Emily's house, demanding that she stay away from Jesse, and broke Emily's daughter's art project in the process. After going outside to sit in her car, Emily came to berate Tulip for breaking her daughter's art project, causing Tulip to offer to go in to fix it. While she fixed the art, Tulip had an awkward conversation with Emily. During the conversation, Tulip offered to watch Emily's daughter while she ran errands for Jesse, though Emily rejected the offer, with Tulip instead offering to run the errands herself. While running the errands, Tulip hid Cassidy behind the door, and explained that she was helping Emily with the errands. On Sunday, Tulip and Emily were both thanked by Jesse for their efforts in setting everything up. Tulip chased down kids who stole her Uncle Walter's pants, and then returned them to him, who was passed out on his steps. In the church's kitchen, she questioned Cassidy whether Jesse knew he was a vampire, and although Cassidy claimed he had told him nine times, Tulip didn't believe him as she claimed Jesse would reject him if he knew. Later, Tulip ate dinner with Jesse, Cassidy, and Emily, though it was interrupted by Hugo Root looking for Eugene. After Jesse walked Hugo out to his car, and Cassidy followed him out. Tulip questioned Jesse what he had done to Cassidy when he angrily returned to the table with a fire extinguisher. Soon after Tulip was insulted by Jesse and she stormed out. At an animal shelter, Tulip adopted a dog. Later at Walter's house, Tulip affectionately embraced the dog she adopted. Tulip led the dog into a room and shut it. Cassidy, who was inside the room, devoured the dog. Tulip summoned Emily to arrive at Walter's house. There, Tulip told Emily that Cassidy was a vampire, who needed the blood of living animals. Tulip told Emily to feed Cassidy once he woke up. Though Emily told Tulip that Jesse was in trouble, Tulip told Emily she didn't care and that she was free to date him. Afterwards Tulip left, telling Emily she was headed to Albuquerque to kill a man. In Albuquerque, Tulip tied up Carlos soon after listening to a voice mail left by Jesse before picking up a mallet and approaching Carlos. Tulip brought Carlos back to Annville. Tulip first stopped by to check up on Mosie, where she learned that Donnie had a hold on Jesse. Tulip broke into the Schenck residence, demanding to know where Jesse was. She was shocked when she found Jesse, who was fairly comfortable in Donnie's house. At night, Tulip was told that Donnie had shown mercy to Jesse and to not be a bad guy. Tulip and Jesse then went out, where Tulip had an apology from Jesse. Tulip then asked Jesse to do something for her, which Jesse agreed to. Tulip lead Jesse to her car, where she opened her trunk, revealing Carlos. Tulip asked Jesse to kill him, though Jesse only knocked him out and shut the trunk. Later, Tulip told Jesse that Hell to her was that being screwed over without Carlos being screwed over in return. Jesse told her it wouldn't make a difference and they should leave him to God. Tulip mocked the concept of Jesse using a dead angel's phone to call Heaven and let a "bearded white guy decide". Tulip continued to plea to Jesse, but Jesse told her no matter that, their baby would never be back. Tulip told Jesse she knows but still wants Carlos to pay. When Jesse ultimately decided to kill Carlos, Tulip followed. She told Jesse that was the most beautiful thing anyone has done for her. Tulip then stopped Jesse from killing Carlos, telling him she just wanted to know if Jesse was willing to do it for her. The two cut Carlos free, but hand him a tire iron and a gun. The two then beat Carlos down senseless. That Sunday, Tulip, Jesse, Donnie, and Betsy cleaned the church up for the Sunday service. Before the service, Tulip told Jesse that no matter what, they would get french fries after. Tulip joined the congregants, where she found Cassidy. When Jesse finally had contacted Heaven, God yelled at the congregation, believing they shouldn't be questioning their God. Tulip called him out, telling him that they should be the ones screaming at him, then blamed God for making a baby cry. Tulip was then pulled aside. After it was revealed that the God was only an impostor, Tulip left with Jesse and Cassdiy. The three ate at a diner outside of Annville, where they planned to find God. As they left the diner, Tulip asked how Genesis worked. Tulip was told to kiss Jesse, which she affectionately did. After the kiss however, Tulip punched Jesse and told him never to do it again. The two step into the car and drove off. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Behind the scenes *Ruth Negga portrays Tulip O'Hare while Ashley Aufderheide portrays a young Tulip. Trivia Gallery Promotional images Season 1 Tulip - First look textless.png File:Preacher season 1 - Tulip portrait.png File:Preacher season 1 - Tulip dressed up.png Preacher season 1 - Tulip character portrait.png Preacher season 1 - Trio in the church.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - Steal. Cheat. Kill. She'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants.png Preacher season 1 - Tulip on a field.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse and Tulip.png Season 2 Preacher season 2 - Tulip portrait.png Preacher season 2 - Tulip portrait 2.png References }}